Armadillomon
Armadillomon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . Its body is covered in a hard shell. It has a carefree, charming personality, but occasionally gets hurt if it gets carried away. Just like Veemon and the others, Armadillomon is a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/armadimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Armadimon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers An Armadillomon who digivolves from a line 4 Upamon will digivolve to Ankylomon, and one who digivolves from a line 20 Upamon can digivolve to Ankylomon without a Digi-Egg and Angemon with one. Any Armadillomon can digivolve to Digmon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and Submarimon with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Armadillomon card, titled "PF PP Plus III", will increase PP by 12.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Armadillomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Digital Card Battle Armadillomon is the first opponent in Igloo City's Extra Arena. He can also be obtained as a Partner Yellow Card, whose Armor Digivolutions are Digmon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and Submarimon with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon World 3 Armadillomon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon World DS Armadillomon digivolves from Dorimon, and can digivolve into Ankylomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Armadillomon is #45 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 124 HP, 105 MP, 81 Attack, 70 Defense, 58 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Mother Earth 2 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. Armadillomon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve into Ankylomon or NiseDrimogemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Armadillomon, your Digimon must be at least LV11 with 60% friendship. Armadillomon can Armor Digivolve into Kenkimon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship, or to Seahomon with the Digi-Egg of Light. Armadillomon can DNA Digivolve into Tortomon with Otamamon or Gotsumon. Digimon World Championship Armadillomon digivolves from Kapurimon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Monochromon with 6 Battles, Shellmon with 20 Aquan AP, Ankylomon with 20 Beast AP and Tortomon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Armadillomon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve into Ankylomon, or Kenkimon (after the Digi-Egg of Friendship plate is set). It can be found in the Login Mountain. Digimon Masters Armadillomon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Ankylomon at LVL 11, Shakkoumon at LVL 25 and Vikemon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Diamond Shell' (Rolling Stone): Curls up its body and rushes the opponent. *'Diamond Slamming/Diamond Slamming Attack/Claw Chopping' (Scratch Beat): Strikes the opponent with the elongated claws on its forelegs. *'Rigid Block' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon